


Running Away

by myimmortal1196



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myimmortal1196/pseuds/myimmortal1196
Summary: Shelby made a mistake and now she's doing what she's best at.





	Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
Welcome to my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it. This One-Shot was on my mind for a very long time but I didn't know where to start. But now I made it.  
Just a little information: I'm not native English so be aware that there might will be some mistakes.

VA rehearsals with Shelby Corcoran were never fun, especially not when a competition is near. Shelby just finished her last period of the day, still have a break of almost thirty minutes left to have a coffee and a little snack before rehearsals with her show choir. She sighed when one of her students, her lead singer Jesse, was sitting in front of her office, waving at her when he caught her sight. "Coach C. Thought I'd miss you out, but glad I did not. Have some fresh ideas for Nationals." Jesse spoke almost without taking a breath. She took a deep breath while unlocking her office. Jesse was right on her heels, talking about all the fancy ideas he has, launching himself into one of the chairs in front of Shelby's desk, putting his feet onto the one next to him. Shelby mentally said goodbye to her break, sitting down in her chair, a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of her, listening to her student.

Jesse and Shelby arrived at the auditorium five minutes late. She directly walked over to her directors' table. "You have exactly five minutes to get ready. For every minute you're late, we'll add half an hour of rehearsal time!" Her voice was sharp when she spoke into her mic. She smiled when she watched her students slightly panicked, trying to find their costumes as quick as possible. Meanwhile, Shelby set a timer on her phone.

"Seems like Coach C. didn't get laid for a long time." Paul, one of his teammates, whispered. A few others giggled about the comment. "Maybe we should find a date for her?" Someone suggested. "As I heard, her last date rejected her during a making-out session." Jesse shook his head about the girls' gossip. "If I had even the slightest whiff of a chance to bang her, I definitely would go for it," Paul announced, some of the other guys agreed to him. Now they turned towards Jesse. "What about you, Jesse? I mean, you're acting like her puppy, following her everywhere. Do you would bang her if you ever had the chance?" Paul asked him directly. Jesse opened his mouth to respond, but Shelby's voice interrupted them. "Fifteen seconds left, guys!" So Jesse just closed his mouth and walked away. "You don't have to say something, St. James, we all know you would," Paul chuckled.

"Okay, so we're rehearsing till five!" announced Shelby once everyone was on stage. Her students groan in response. "Come on, guys. Don't act like I didn't mention it before." The rehearsal was rigorous, and Shelby screamed a lot at them, when she had sent them home, she was quite not happy with the results they achieved today. "Jesse! Hey Jesse! Wait!" called Paul after him at the parking lot. Jesse turned around, giving him a pissed look. "What?" He snapped. But Paul didn't answer. Instead, he offered him 400$. Jesse just frowned. "You'll get 600$ more if you bang the coach within the next month with proving, of course. Coach C's mood today was quite a pain in the ass. We all count on you, Jesse!"

Shelby's last days were a total mess. Actually, she was a complete mess. She met her daughter she gave up for adoption right after birth, a few days ago. And instead of starting to build a relationship with her, to finally be her mom, like she ever dreamed of, she rejected her for the second time. Shelby had definitely screwed it up. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She didn't expect anyone, so Shelby opened her door just a little to see who's out there. "Hey, Coach C. I heard you're sick. So I thought it would be nice if someone would check on you." Her student Jesse was smiling at her, holding a bouquet and some chocolate in his hands. "Thanks, Jesse. But that wasn't necessary. I'm fine, just had some family-related problems." Shelby opened her door fully to receive the gifts. "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" Jesse asked. "Honestly, Shelby, you don't look like you're okay. And as my parents always used to say: Sometimes, you just need to spit it all out." After a few seconds of silence, Shelby stepped aside to let Jesse in.

"I assume it has to do with these kids from McKinley, who spied on our rehearsals a few days ago?" Jesse asked after they sat on the couch in Shelby's living room for a while in silence. When Shelby still stared at her wall instead of answering his question, Jesse left for the kitchen, only to come back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Shelby's eyes widened. "Oh no, Jesse! We're not drinking alcohol! No, Jesse!" She refuses. But Jesse poured each of them a glass and handed it to Shelby. He took a sip from his glass just to put on a disgusted face a second after. He always preferred white wine. It took three more glasses of wine for Shelby before she started sobbing heavily. Jesse instantly inched closer to her and caressed her back in small circles. "I screwed it. I totally screwed it! She needed me and I... I just ran away. Like I always did. That's what I'm good at — running away."VA rehearsals with Shelby Corcoran were never fun, especially not when the competition is close. Shelby just finished her last period of the day, still have a break of almost thirty minutes left to have a coffee and a little snack before rehearsals with her show choir. She sighed when one of her students, her lead singer Jesse, was sitting in front of her office, waving at her when he caught her sight. "Coach C. Thought I'd miss you, but glad I did not. Had some fresh ideas for Nationals." Jesse spoke almost without taking a breath. She took a deep breath while unlocking her office. Jesse was right on her heels, talking about all the fancy ideas he has, launching himself into one of the chairs in front of Shelby's desk, putting his feet onto the one next to him. Shelby mentally said goodbye to her break, sitting down in her chair, a cup of freshly brewed coffee in front of her, listening to her student.

Jesse and Shelby arrived at the auditorium five minutes late. She walked over to her directors' table. "You have exactly five minutes to get ready. For every minute you're late, we'll add half an hour of rehearsal time!" Her voice was sharp when she spoke into her mic. She smiled when she watched her students slightly panicked, trying to find their costumes as quick as possible. Meanwhile, Shelby set a timer on her phone.

"Seems like Coach C. didn't get laid for a long time." Paul, one of his teammates, whispered. A few others giggled about the comment. "Maybe we should find a date for her?" Someone suggested. "As I heard, her last date rejected her during a making-out session." Jesse shook his head about the girls' gossip. "If I had even the slightest whiff of a chance to bang her, I definitely would go for it," Paul announced, some of the other guys agreed to him. Now they turned towards Jesse. "What about you, Jesse? I mean, you're acting like her puppy, following her everywhere. Do you would bang her if you ever had the chance?" Paul asked him directly. Jesse opened his mouth to respond, but Shelby's voice interrupted them. "Fifteen seconds left, guys!" So Jesse just closed his mouth and walked away. "You don't have to say something, St. James, we all know you would," Paul chuckled.

"Okay, so we're rehearsing till five!" Shelby announced once everyone was on stage. Her students groan in response. "Come on, guys. Don't act like I didn't mention it before." The rehearsal was rigorous, and Shelby screamed a lot at them, and Shelby had sent them home quite not happy with the results they achieved today. "Jesse! Hey Jesse! Wait!" Paul shouted after him at the parking lot. Jesse turned around, giving him a pissed look. "What?" He snapped. But Paul didn't answer. Instead, he offered him 400$. Jesse just frowned. "You'll get 600$ more if you bang the coach within the next month with proving, of course. Coach C's mood today was quite a pain in the ass. We all count on you, Jesse!"

Shelby's last days were a total mess. Actually, she was a complete mess. She met her daughter she gave up for adoption right after birth, a few days ago. And instead of starting to build a relationship with her, to finally be her mom, like she ever dreamed of, she rejected her for the second time. Shelby had definitely screwed it up. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She didn't expect anyone, so Shelby opened her door just a little to see who's out there. "Hey, Coach C. I heard you're sick. So I thought it would be nice if someone would check on you." Her student Jesse was smiling at her, holding a bouquet and some chocolate in his hands. "Thanks, Jesse. But that wasn't necessary. I'm fine, just had some family-related problems." Shelby opened her door fully to receive the gifts. "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?" Jesse asked. "Honestly, Shelby, you don't look like you're okay. And as my parents always used to say: Sometimes, you just need to spit it all out." After a few seconds of silence, Shelby stepped aside to let Jesse in.

"I assume it has to do with these kids from McKinley, who spied on our rehearsals a few days ago?" Jesse asked after they sat on the couch in Shelby's living room for a while in silence. When Shelby just stared at her wall instead of answering his question, Jesse left for the kitchen, only to come back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Shelby's eyes widened. "Oh no, Jesse! We're not drinking alcohol! No, Jesse!" She refuses. But Jesse poured each of them a glass and handed it to Shelby. He took a sip from his glass just to put on a disgusted face a second after. He always preferred white wine. It took three more glasses of wine for Shelby before she started sobbing heavily. Jesse instantly inched closer to her and caressed her back in small circles. "I screwed it. I totally screwed it! She needed me and I... I just ran away. Like I always did. That's what I'm good at — running away." Jesse didn't respond; he just pulled her into a hug. "Don't say that, Shelby. You're not only good at running away. You are also a fantastic teacher, a very focused and successful Coach." She smiled at him, tears still rolling down her face. "And most of all, you are a beautiful woman. Even more beautiful when you're not crying." Jesse wiped her tears with his thumbs away. "Why?" whispered Shelby after they looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Why you are so nice to me right now?" She asked, confused. Jesse thought a second about his next move. His teammate was right, Jesse had a crush on his teacher. Should he dare it? He leaned in closer to her, placing his lips on hers. Jesse couldn't believe his luck, as, after a second of shock, Shelby kissed him back.

A few hours later, Shelby sat on her bed, wearing just her bathrobe. Jesse had left only half an hour ago. How could she have done this? He's her student. She definitely shouldn't have done this. If anyone ever finds out that she had sex with one of her students, her life was over. She had to make a decision.

It was the last rehearsal before Regionals. And Shelby had sent her students home earlier for the first time ever. Now she headed back to her office. Well, it was once her office. Shelby had handed in her termination papers the day after she had slept with Jesse. And today was officially her last day at Carmel High School as a teacher. "You are leaving?" Shelby spun around to face Jesse. "Well... uhm... yeah. I leave. I got a job offer from a high school in New York, which I couldn't turn down. I know... I should have told you guys today. But I couldn't." Shelby tried to fight her tears back, but she didn't fight strong enough. Jesse raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe her at all. "And you're sure you're not leaving because of me?" Damn it. He already knew her too well. "I know you think this little affair we have is wrong. But it's not, Shelby! Please, you can't do this to me, Shelby. You can't leave me!" begged Jesse. "Look, Jesse. I really enjoyed the time we spent together. But I know both of us won't be happy in the long term. It's best for both of us. Trust me, Jesse!" Shelby picked up the last box of her personal belongings and walked past Jesse through the doorframe. "You were right, Shelby. You're best at running away!"


End file.
